Reverie - A Severus Snape Fic
by Mia4
Summary: Severus finds himself reunited with an old friend. Chapter ten is up, and I'm now working on Chapter 11. Please read and review!!! Please Please Please!!!
1. A Reverie

1 Chapter 1  
  
A Reverie  
  
It was a ridiculously rainy evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Snape sat at his desk looking over the list of new faculty at Hogwarts. One name jumped out at him. How strange it would be to see her again. 'Professor Mia Cauldwell,' Snape mused. How ironic his life had been. It had been Mia Cauldwell that had befriended him as a student here at Hogwarts. He could remember that first night at the sorting ceremony when that damned hat had declared him a Slytherin. How desperately he had hoped to become a Gryffindor. He had spent countless nights considering how different his life would have been had he been given the chance to break away from the dark reputation of his surname and become an upstanding wizard. On his way down to the gloomy Slytherin common room he had seen her. Walking happily towards the Gryffindor common room, she had been taking everything in with all the awe and amazement of all the first years. And then her eyes had landed on him. A smile had crossed her face, a friendly wave had come from her delicate hand, and then she had been gone. Of course, Snape had seen her the next day at breakfast. To the horror of the Gryffindors and the amusement of the Slytherins, Mia had marched over to his table and introduced herself. From that day on the pair had been inseparable, much like that damned Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.  
  
As they had grown up at Hogwarts, Snape and Mia had begun meeting in a concealed room found within a maze of corridors behind their respective common room fireplaces. Severus honestly couldn't remember how many nights he had snuck silently out of bed and into their secret meeting spot to brew some obscure potion, or sometimes just to talk. Mia alone knew his hatred of the Slytherins and all that they had stood for. She knew secrets that he himself preferred not to think about. And then, just like that, seventh year had been over and the pair had found themselves saying their goodbyes on platform nine and three quarters, promising to keep in touch and knowing that their relationship had officially come to an end.  
  
Snape had gone his ways, down the dark path of Voldemort's followers. Mia had gone down the path of the righteous witch and become an auror. They hadn't met each other again for another ten years, when she had cornered him in the western woods of Romania after breaking up a death eater initiation. With so many memories dead and buried in the nooks of his mind, Snape marveled at the fact that this one stood out so vividly.  
  
Flashback…  
  
It had been a crisp December evening only a few days after Christmas. The death eaters had been assembled to witness the brutal initiation ceremony performed by Voldemort on a new member of their following. Snape had been standing dutifully, thinking of anything he could apart from what was going on right in front of him, when a group of about ten aurors had shown up. Snape had seen her before she had noticed him, pointing her wand at various death eaters and performing the disarming spell with relish. When she had finished with them, an auror behind her would summon silvery threads from the end of his wand and tie the death eaters up, tossing them in the snow behind him and moving on to the next. And then she had seen him. Their eyes had met, and like it or not, a grim smile had invaded the corners of their mouths. A second later he had turned on his heels and began running into the forest. Snow had begun to fall as he began his escape, and he could remember thinking about one Christmas Eve that the two had spent dancing in the forbidden forest. He reminded himself how history will repeat itself in funny ways.  
  
He could feel her behind him as he ran. Soon they had found themselves miles away from the rest of the aurors. "Severus," she had called from behind him with a husky voice. He stopped, somehow knowing that the danger had passed. He turned to see her panting against a large tree trunk staring at him from about a hundred yards away. Her wand had remained in her robe the entire time. He replaced his in the inside pocket of his cloak and walked towards her. He stopped inches from her face. How badly he had wanted to kiss her when they had been in school. He had never been able to muster up the courage to do it. Their lips had been close enough to touch. And then she had spoken.  
  
"What have you become," she had whispered in an almost mournful tone. That simple phrase had been enough to cause Snape to punish himself for his actions for all the years to come.  
  
"What was expected of me," he had answered.  
  
"You know that's not true, Severus. I know who you are. You're better than this."  
  
"And will you do your duty and haul me off to Azkaban?"  
  
"No, Severus. No matter who you pretend to be I know who you really are. You don't belong in Azkaban."  
  
"Where do I belong?"  
  
A flicker had crossed her icy blue eyes then. He knew what she was thinking. "With me," she had answered. His head fell as he began to inspect the snow at their feet.  
  
"And what if I don't want to come with you?"  
  
"Then you are a changed man," she had answered with a twinge of hurt in her voice. "Go, Severus. Just go." With that she had turned and began her disapperated on the spot. How badly he had wanted to call to her; to take back what he had said. And then, just like that, it had been over. He had never seen her again.  
  
  
  
Until now. She had been his friend as well as his enemy. And now she was his colleague. How much stranger could his life become? Not only was she his colleague, but she had stolen the position that he had longed for so desperately.  
  
Snape was relieved of his mournful reveries by a light rap on his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Albus Dumbledoor sauntered in and stood beside Snape's desk. "I see that you've been overlooking the new faculty members. If my memory fails me not, I believe that Mia and yourself were quite friendly when you were in school."  
  
"Things change, Albus," Snape growled.  
  
A knowing smile crossed Dumbledoor's face as he answered, "I see. Well, in any case, Severus, it is time for me to once again wrench you from these abysmal dungeons and insist that you join us at the start of term feast. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly."  
  
"I'll be up in a moment, Albus."  
  
"Very well," Dumbledoor had answered as he took his leave, shutting the door behind him. 


	2. Reinstatement

1 Chapter 2  
  
Reinstatement  
  
Snape sulked into the great hall to see that Mia had arrived already and was talking animatedly with Professor McGonnegal. 'Not surprising,' Snape thought to himself as he slid through the tables full of second year and higher students. Minerva had always been Mia's favorite teacher. The feeling had been mutual. Mia's eyes had darted to him as he slipped into his seat at the high table. She had gracefully finished her conversation with Minerva, suggesting that perhaps she go and check to make sure that the first years hadn't arrived yet. Minerva hurried toward the entrance hall to wait for the first years and Mia took a seat on Snape's right side. She looked at him pointedly before beginning to speak.  
  
"Hello, Severus," she had said in a voice as silky as her flaxen hair. When he didn't reply she decided to push him further. "Please don't tune me out. I deserve more than that as does our relationship."  
  
"Our relationship," Snape had repeated sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, Severus. Like it or not you and I have a relationship. We have a past. And believe it or not I don't hold a grudge against you for casting me aside like an old robe. So you should not hold a grudge against me for questioning your reasons for joining the dark side. I knew that you were better than that."  
  
"You can't even begin to understand my reasons for joining his ranks."  
  
"How could I? You refuse to talk to me about it. I was never good at divination, and I am not a mind reader Severus. But I would like very much to be told why you did what you did."  
  
Words failed Severus. Could she possibly be serious? Could she still feel something for him after the way he had treated her so long ago? He looked at her face, all peaches and cream, and saw the pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Mia," he said after a full minute of gazing into those engaging eyes. "I can't tell you why I've done what I've done. I can tell you that I've changed. That will just have to be enough."  
  
"It will be. For now," Mia said with a familiar mischeivious smile playing on her supple lips. "I knew that you couldn't deny me Severus."  
  
By now a few students had begun to watch Snape with interest as a smile was actually contorting his lips as well. Few people had seen this phenomenon before. It was like witnessing the northern lights. Or a shooting star. Snape turned to face Mia with a renewed vigor in his face. It was as if he were shedding years before her very eyes.  
  
"So our relationship is reinstated," Mia asked hopefully.  
  
"I suppose so," Snape said in an act of being put out. Selene reached out her hand and took Snape's in a vigorous handshake. His students were visibly taken aback. He pretended as if it had been totally unexpected and unwelcome. 


	3. Reunited

1 Chapter 3  
  
Reunited  
  
The rest of the feast had been uneventful. The first day of classes had gone on without a hitch. Mia and Severus just "happened" to be working in classes directly across from each other. According to Dumbledoor there "simply were no other available classrooms." The same went for personal chambers.  
  
"A little ironic, don't you think," Mia asked that evening as the pair of them sat sipping tea in her room. "I think that Albus is trying to reunite us."  
  
"Reunite? You imply that we were more than just friends."  
  
"Friends? Is that all that I was to you? A friend? Well let me tell you, Severus, that you were much more to me than a friend. You were the reason I learned to use make up. You were the reason I bought dress robes. It was thanks to you that I gave up comfort in an attempt to be attractive. Of course, now I know that my attempts to catch your eye were all in vain."  
  
"Not in vain, Mia. I noticed."  
  
"You just weren't interested."  
  
"Damn it, Mia, of course I was interested. But what was I going to do? How was I supposed to know it was me that you were trying to win over? I was so terrified of asking you for a date. What if you had said no? What if you had laughed in my face? What then? I would have been out a best friend, a girlfriend, and my own self esteem. Why did you never ask me if you were so interested?"  
  
"For the same reasons I suppose." A tense silence passed between the two. When Mia raised her eyes from her cup of tea she saw that Snape was watching her intently. "If you had feelings for me then why did you cast me away that night in the western woods?"  
  
"And put you at risk? None of us under Voldemort had friends outside the circle. If we did we signed their death warrants. Ours as well."  
  
"And so here we sit. We could have been more than just friends years ago if it hadn't been for our own self consciousness. And then the blame shifted to Voldemort."  
  
Snape and Mia had been leaning closer and closer to one another as the conversation had progressed. Both had placed their tea on the mahogany tables at their sides long ago and were now gazing, inches from each other, into each other's eyes.  
  
"Who holds the blame now," Mia asked hungrily.  
  
"Mia?" Snape asked in a deepening voice.  
  
"Yes," Mia answered as she felt his lips brush lightly against hers.  
  
"Shut up," he whispered as he pressed his lips fully against hers. She returned his kiss with vitality. The pair stood up as they broke apart, breathless. Snape put his arm around Mia's small waist and looked down into her electric eyes. She laid her head on his shoulder and placed her delicate hand on his neck, her fingers curling around the back of his head.  
  
"I've waited so long," she said, her breath hot against his neck. He cradled her head in his free palm, merely enjoying the feeling of her breath on his bare skin. He felt her lips brush his neck, his ear, his cheek. He knew where this was going. He knew it was wrong. He didn't care. It had been too long since he had felt warmth in his heart, and he wasn't ready to give it up yet.  
  
Snape slid his hand down from her head and took her face in both of his hands. She looked willingly into his black eyes. Nothing needed to be said. Need and permission shone in both of their eyes.  
  
Slowly, Mia's hand slid from Snape's shoulder to the hook on the front of his robe. He allowed her to release it from it's eye and slide the robe silently off his shoulders and onto the floor. He mimicked her actions on her robe, letting it fall in a crumpled heap at her feet. He stood pressed against her wearing a pair of black pants. She felt him harden against her as he beheld her smooth skin, covered only by a muggle bra and panty set. He smiled when he saw that it was comprised of white cotton and bore the images of small green flower petals. "You always loved flowers," he observed aloud.  
  
Mia took Snape's rough hands in her own and moved them to the clasp on the back of the bra. He took it off with a hint of effort and dropped it beside their feet. He pulled her towards him in an attempt at an embrace, but she pulled away and took his hands in hers once again. She walked backwards toward the bed, leading him. When she felt the warm fur comforter against her bare legs she sat down and backed herself up, placing her head on the pillows at the head of the bed. Snape followed, crawling up the bed on all fours with a serious look of devotion across his face. He leaned close to her and she leaned up, meeting him halfway in a passionate kiss. She rolled onto her side, as did he. Mia wrapped her leg around Snape's waist as they finished their kiss. When the next kiss followed Mia felt Snape's hand brush apprehensively against her breast. She placed her hand on his hip, sliding his pants effortlessly off of his frame. She felt him press himself against her panties and placed his hand on her hip, telling him to take them off. He did, slowly, and then ran his hand up her smooth leg. She felt her breath become ragged as he ran his hand between her thighs, opening them.  
  
He placed a hand against her, feeling her warm flesh moisten at his touch. When Mia felt herself respond to his touch she put her hand on his shaft and began to stroke it, slowly at first. Her grip grew firmer as she went. He was now separating the folds of her skin and placing his middle finger between them. She gasped at his strength and quickly rolled onto her back to make it easier for him to reach her. His breath was becoming husky as he slid another finger into her. She heard a needy moan escape her lips as Snape kissed down her neck and took her erect nipple into his mouth. He ran his tongue around it evasively, making her moan harder and louder in desire. Finally he began to suck her nipple impatiently. His fingers were eliciting numerous moans as they caressed her. Her hips began to buck against his hand and she realized that if he didn't stop she would have an orgasm before they had even had a chance to be together. Snape seemed to realize this as well because he slid his fingers out of her and began to kneed her unattended breast. She was still stroking him when he released her nipple from his mouth and kissed her hard on the lips.  
  
"Please, Severus," Mia whimpered breathily. Slowly, Snape straddled her, reaching down and placing himself inside her. Mia sighed with pleasure as he began to pump slowly in and out of her. She held him tight to her as her breathing became more and more irregular. He placed kisses around her neck and collarbone as he thrust himself in and out of her. She could feel his shaft brushing against the most sensitive part of her as he made love to her, and she became unable to control herself. She hooked her legs around his waist as she felt herself becoming tighter and tighter in anticipation of the orgasm which was close at hand. Her moans of pleasure became louder and louder as she felt herself coming closer and closer to climax. She didn't hear Snape following her lead. She didn't hear his moans as he reached his own orgasm, but she felt him stop driving into her and she felt the spasms in his shaft as he released himself in her. She felt her muscles contract in one final amazing ripple. She pulled her face up towards his shoulder and buried her face in his collar bone as she screamed with pleasure. He collapsed on top of her, breathless and covered in sweat. When he had recovered, he rolled onto his back beside her and she pulled herself toward him, her head on his heaving chest. "I love you," he said as he placed a hand on her silky hair. 


	4. An Afternoon Out

1 Chapter 4  
  
An Afternoon Out  
  
That evening, Snape had fallen asleep in Mia's bed. He woke with a start when he felt an arm reach around him and hug his firm chest. Hot breath on his back was his next sensation as Mia began to speak. "Did you forget about me already?"  
  
A smile overtook his lips as he answered, "Sorry. I'm not used to waking up with a woman beside me."  
  
"Trust me, it's been a while on my end as well." Snape rolled over on his back and turned his face to look at Mia. If it was possible she looked more beautiful that she had the evening before. Her long golden hair hung on her smooth shoulders and her eyes sparkled with renewed vigor. She had wrapped the comforter around her so that Snape could only see to the tops of her flawless breasts. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her to him, closing his eyes and reveling in the feeling of her head resting on his chest.  
  
"I don't know what the decree on inter office dating is, but I think that if Dumbledoor walked in at the moment he'd be a little more than shocked."  
  
"Most likely," Snape answered, his eyes still closed in contentment. "Tell me, Professor Cauldwell, what are your plans for the day?"  
  
"Well, seeing as how it's Saturday and I have no classes, I was thinking about going flying with the man that seems to have wandered into my bed. Unless he has some better plan in mind."  
  
"I can think of nothing I'd rather do."  
  
Half an hour later the pair had showered and dressed and snuck out of the room so as not to attract attention. Only one thing had gone wrong for Mia that morning. While she had been having her shower and Severus had been in the adjacent bedroom dressing, Mia had been violently ill. A warning went off in her brain, as it would in any woman's who had indulged in an evening of unprotected copulation, but she had written it off as her inability to properly digest fish, which had been served for dinner the prior evening. Denial can be a funny thing.  
  
Mia and Severus had decided to fly to a clearing in the forbidden forest where they had been prone to go as students. They packed an ample amount of cauldron cakes, sandwiches, and pumpkin juice so that they could stop beside the crystal stream in the woods to eat and catch up on old times. It was funny that they had been together for a full week and still hadn't had enough of revisiting their pasts.  
  
The afternoon had been uneventful for the most part, save for the fact that Mia had nearly fallen off her broom when Potter's infernal owl had refused to move over for her fifty feet above the ground. When the pair returned to the castle that evening Dumbledoor had been on the steps waiting for them. Like a pair of teenagers who had snuck out of the house to find their parents waiting up, Mia and Severus landed apprehensively and began walking towards Dumbledoor. "How good of the pair of you to return," Albus began, sounding only half angry.  
  
"I'm sorry, headmaster, I suppose we really hadn't planned on being gone for quite so long," Severus explained.  
  
"He's right, headmaster. We just got caught up in..well..catching up." Mia offered her own explanation.  
  
"Very well, but from now on I must insist that you inform me when you'll be gone for an entire day. Age has it's benefits, and one of them is being allowed to worry about your younger friends as if they were your children."  
  
"We understand, Albus," Snape answered sheepishly as he caught himself almost putting his arm around Mia's waist. He remembered just in time that no one was supposed to know about their relationship.  
  
Dumbledoor grinned widely at this and said knowingly, "Severus, do you really think that I don't know what's going on between the two of you? You were inseparable as students. It stands to reason that you should be…exploring other options."  
  
The pair blushed before following Dumbledoor into the great hall for the evening feast. 


	5. A Proposal Accepted

1 Chapter 5  
  
A Proposal Accepted  
  
Time flew for Mia and Severus and soon it was mere days before the Yule feast. Mia could not deny that she had been ill nearly every morning since that first evening they had spent together, yet she always seemed to come up with some silly excuse as to why. As of yet she had been fortunate enough not to have to explain herself to Severus, as he had not caught her being sick before he woke up each day.  
  
More importantly, the couple had set a date for their wedding. Yes, it seemed fast, but the pair reasoned that they had technically known each other since their student days, and that each had spent all the years between then and now wondering fondly about the other. The proposal had been everything that Mia had dreamed it would be. Snape had taken her on a moonlit walk through the gardens and had stopped at the white roses. This had been an old haunt of theirs. Mia adored white roses above all other flowers, and Snape and she had often walked through the gardens, stopping there to talk and laugh. He had stopped and taken both of her hands in his.  
  
"I need to ask you a question," he had said bluntly. Somewhere deep down Mia knew what it was, but she needed to hear him ask all the same. He hadn't gotten down on one knee (Mia had told him in her seventh year how she thought that it was a tacky and outdated practice), but he had looked deeply into her eyes, willing himself to muster the courage and simply ask her.  
  
"I love you, Mia. I've loved you for years. Most of us aren't lucky enough to be given a second chance at true love, but I have and I intend to take it. I'd like to ask you what I should have asked you before we parted. Mia, please say you'll be my wife."  
  
Mia had shed a tear silently and nodded her head before enveloping him in the strongest hug she could marshal. They had stood there, she crying and he thanking the gods for their infinite help for what seemed like hours. They returned to the castle to find that Potter and his underlings had heard everything and told everyone they could find. The castle was in an uproar when they returned, and nearly the entire faculty was waiting for them on the front steps. Minerva and Albus were in the lead of course. Snape made a personal promise to him to castrate Potter the first chance he got. He had bore the hugs and shouts of congratulations as best he knew how, with a weak smile and grunts of thanks. The date had been set for December twenty ninth.  
  
Mia had picked out the dress robes that she would wear with Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout and Minerva. She was sure that they had been having more fun that she was, neither of them being married and therefore not being versed in shopping for wedding attire.  
  
The four of them had made a trip to Hogsmeade four weekends ago in order to get their shopping done. The wedding would be a casual affair, attended only by those members of faculty and the student body who wished to be present. The women had been in charge of picking out invitations, flowers, the cake design (the actual cake would be constructed by the house elves the day of the ceremony), and other small adornments necessary for any nuptial affair. Arrangements had been made for hoards of butterflies to be released at the conclusion of the ceremony, which would take place in a large courtyard at the west end of the castle.  
  
Minerva and Poppy had persuaded Mia to wear robes of a deep wine color instead of her customary black. Severus had been charged with finding himself a best man as well as two groomsmen. This was not an easy task, but he had managed to secure Hagrid as his best man, and professor Flitwick and Mad-Eye Moody (who he had to send an imploring letter to) as his groomsmen. Mia had selected Minerva as her maid of honor, as well as professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey as her pair of bridesmaids.  
  
A sinking feeling had occurred to her this morning, however. She had remembered something that Snape had said that first night they had been together. He had said that to have a friend outside of Voldemort's followers was to sign one's death warrant. Mia decided that it was best to leave this to Snape. She had concluded that she would simply ignore it and not let it ruin her first, and hopefully last, wedding. She had enough on her mind as it was. Mia was becoming increasingly convinced that their first evening together had brought about something more than devotion to one another, but this would have to be confirmed by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
It was a sunny Saturday and Severus was meant to be in Hogsmeade picking out his dress robes for the event. Mia decided that now was as good a time as any to consult Madam Pomfrey about her habitual morning nausea. She made her way resolutely toward the hospital wing, not stopping to talk to Hermione Granger in the corridor as she usually did when they saw each other. When she reached it, Hermione opened the door to the hospital wing to find Poppy tending to a first year Hufflepuff who had fallen off his broom and sprained his ankle. She looked up as Mia entered and gave her a smile which surely meant that she would only be another minute.  
  
After she had finished bandaging the boy's ankle and pulled the curtains around his bed, she made her way towards Mia, who was sitting on a bed at the other end of the wing. "What seems to be the trouble, Mia," Poppy had asked concernedly as she took a seat on the bed beside Mia.  
  
"I have something I need you to diagnose," Mia began uncertainly 


	6. Accosted

1 Chapter 6  
  
Accosted  
  
"Well, you were right," Madam Pomfrey said as she finished her appraisal of Mia. "You are nearly two months pregnant. I'm amazed that you haven't begun to show yet," Poppy went on. "Does Severus know that you thought you were pregnant?"  
  
"Gods, no! I didn't want to tell him until I was sure. Now that I am sure I have no idea how to tell him. Poppy had leaned in towards her then and placed a caring arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Mia, Severus loves you. Just tell him. He can only be happy for you. This is a miracle for you both to enjoy. In a happy relationship such as yours and Severus' a baby can only be an added source of joy."  
  
"I suppose you're right, Poppy. It's just that Severus and I have never talked about having a baby before. I don't even know how he feels about raising a family. How do I tell him that he's going to have to raise one now, whether he likes it or not? Maybe I should just terminate…"  
  
"Mia, no!" Poppy had sounded terrified at the prospect of terminating the baby. "Not that it isn't your choice, but I think that you should at least tell him first. This baby is a part of him, too. He at least has a right to know."  
  
"You're right, Poppy. I'll tell him when he gets back from Hogsmeade."  
  
It seemed to take forever for Severus to return. The afternoon had turned into evening, which had in turn fade into night. It was one thirty in the morning when Mia saw Severus staggering up the grounds past the lake. She had been waiting for him on the front steps anxiously, and was in a right state when she saw him. "Severus," she had called breathlessly as she ran to him and collapsed into his arms. "I have something that I have to tell yo…" When she looked up at him she saw that his face was covered in angry bruises and lacerations. Her eyes filled with tears as she helped him up to the castle. During the obviously excrutiating walk he explained that he had been accosted by Lucius Malfoy in Hogsmeade earlier in the afternoon. Lucius had taken him to Voldemort who had subjected him to a ludicrous battery of questions regarding his loyalty. In the end, Snape had escaped within an inch of his life, finally convincing Voldemort that he had consented to marrying Mia at Dumbledoor's constant request. He persuaded Voldemort that he had married Mia simply in an attempt to further Dumbledoor's trust in him. Voldemort, though still suspicious, had released Snape with countless bruises and cuts, a fractured wrist, and two broken ribs. He explained to Selene that he had nearly collapsed several times on the way back up to the castle.  
  
When they had reached the lake they were joined by Hagrid, who took Mia's place under Snape's arm as Mia was become exhausted from trying to carry Snape on her tiny frame. The duo, which had now become a trio, was joined by Dumbledoor and Madam Pomfrey, who suggested that they conjure a stretcher instead of trying to carry Snape all the way to the hospital wing.  
  
Once inside the hospital wing and situated comfortably on a bed with his body in the process of healing, Snape asked for Mia to be sent back in. Madam Pomfrey insisted that he needed his rest, and that he should wait until morning to see Mia, but Snape had argued that he was an adult and could decide for himself when he should get his rest. Nonplussed, Poppy sent an anxious Mia in from her waiting spot beside Dumbledoor in the hallway.  
  
She walked to his bed, watching him watching her the whole way up the aisle. When she reached him, Mia took his strong hand in both of hers and gave it a tiny kiss. He smiled at her as she drew a chair closer to his bedside and sat. "How do you feel," she asked, tears still shining in her eyes.  
  
"I feel better already. Poppy has worked miracles on the pain."  
  
"Thank god," Mia answered, her voice never rising above a whisper.  
  
"Mia, what was it that you wanted so desperately to tell me earlier?"  
  
Mia became markedly adgitated at this question, but said in a quavering voice, "nothing, Severus, it isn't important. Right now sleep should take precedence over everything else. You're getting married in four days, remember."  
  
He smiled at this, and closed his eyes, clearly imagining himself four days from now, as a husband to the most beautiful woman he could ever have laid eyes on. She picked up the vial of dreamless sleep potion that Poppy had instructed her to administer before leaving, and gently touched the rim to his lips. He drank compliantly and immediately fell fast asleep. She laid the bottle back on the bedside table and placed a diminutive kiss on his now relaxed forehead. "I love you Severus Snape," she whispered before drawing his curtains and taking her leave. Somewhere in his dreams, Severus Snape smiled. 


	7. Anticipation

Author's note: I'm sorry for leaving everyone hanging on the last chapters – my computer was ill. But she's fixed now, my muses are alive and well, and I'm ready to get started on the next few bits of the story. I apologize, also, for not putting the wedding in this chapter. I just don't think you've waited long enough! *evil grin* As always, I'd appreciate your reviews, so keep them coming!  
  
*~Mia~*  
  
1 Chapter 7  
  
Anticipation  
  
It had been two days since Severus had been placed under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey, and while Mia was sure that Poppy was doing her very best, she wished that the healing process would speed itself up just a bit. Her wedding was in a day and a half, and she was missing the groom. Not for the first time, her mind wandered to what must have happened between Snape and Voldemort. Snape had assured herself, as well as Dumbledoor, that Voldemort had believed his story about marrying Mia as a way to keep the wool pulled over Dumbledoor's eyes, and yet Mia had a sinking feeling that as long as Voldemort was around, her married life would be no less than troubled.  
  
"Snap yourself out of it," she thought to herself. She looked up from her desk to check that her students were not cheating on their test on curses. "Fred Weasly. Will you kindly place whatever it is you have hidden on your lap on my desk? This will be your only warning."  
  
Fred looked up from his test red faced, but looking none to shaken. Nonetheless he obediently walked up to Mia's desk and placed a square of parchment on her desk. He then returned to his seat, unbeknownst to Mia thankful that he was sitting beside Alicia Spinnet, who always took good notes in her classes.  
  
The rest of the period went off without a hitch. Mia collected exams on the way out of the class, and quickly gathered her things. She had been promised that Severus would be released from the hospital wing this evening. Before she could see him, however, she had a million and a half things to do to prepare for the big day. She and Minerva were going down to Hogsmeade to pick up the dress robes, and the flowers, which were enchanted to remain wilt free for over two weeks, were to be delivered upon their return. They were being sent in from Diagon Alley.  
  
Mia looked out of the windows on her way to Minerva's upstairs office. The snow was falling in big flakes, and there were students chasing each other in a snowball fight down near the lake. She smiled slightly. She had always been attracted to a picturesque scene involving children. Perhaps that was why she had decided to become a teacher…  
  
She reached Minerva's door and knocked. "Come in Mia, I'll be ready in two shakes."  
  
Mia swaggered into the office and collapsed, a little harder than she expected to, on an overstuffed armchair near the fireplace. "So, are you ready for a trip to Hogsmeade, Mia? You look entirely exhausted."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. You know…"  
  
"To be sure," Minerva answered, smiling. "Tomorrow's a big day, you know."  
  
"I have a feeling that tonight will be even bigger." Mia blurted this out before her superego had had a chance to codify it.  
  
"Whatever do you mean by th –" Minerva had cut herself off in mid sentence. A knowing smile now crossed her face. "Oh, I see what you're hinting at." She chuckled softly to herself. "You've decided not to wait until the wedding night, eh?"  
  
"Oh Minerva, you have no idea what I'm hinting at. But come sit down and I'll tell you." Minerva made her way concernedly toward the empty armchair and plopped down, abandoning what she was doing before, and pushing the Hogsmeade trip to the back of her mind. "Minerva, I'm…well, I'm pregnant damn it."  
  
A gasp escaped Minerva's lips, and she clutched her robe tighter around her neck in surprise.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Minerva. Next you'll be calling me Hester Prynne and splashing me with holy water." "The power of Christ compels you and all that rubbish," she added between giggles.  
  
"Well, is it… I mean to say… Does it belong to… too…"  
  
"To Severus? Of course, Minerva. I may be a lot of things but I'm certainly not a cheat."  
  
"How long," Minerva asked, still looking thoroughly shocked.  
  
"It's been two months. Give or take."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"Well, no, and that's what's causing me to worry. I'm afraid to tell him. I'm not so much afraid that he'll be angry as that he'll be…well…unhappy."  
  
"You want to keep it then?"  
  
"Gods yes! Yes, I want this more than anything. I'm deadly nervous, but…well…I'm excited at the same time."  
  
"Well, this isn't what I would have expected from the likes of you two, but…oh I can't help myself. I'm so happy for you!" Minerva leaned out of her chair and gave Mia a warm hug. "Oh, but you must tell him. You have to!"  
  
"I will, Minerva. I planned on it tonight. I just don't know how, and I don't want to just blurt it out like I did to you. I want to be…gentle about it. He's had a rough few days. He doesn't need this kind of assault on his emotions to add to it."  
  
"Oh, trust me Mia, as an elder, I know that if you keep it from him any longer he'll be more hurt than if you just blurt it out. Come on, we can talk about this on the way."  
  
The pair made their way chattily down the hill toward Hogsmeade in one of the horseless carriages provided by Hagrid. The only stopped talking when they entered the shop to pick up the robes. They had decided on a deep wine colored robe for the women, embroidered in white, and black for the men. They then decided to go into the Three Broomsticks for a nice warm butterbeer and get out of the blistering cold for an hour or so. After their butterbeer (and a few unexpected brandys) the pair left and headed back to the castle. The sun was beginning to set and Mia could feel butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing Severus. They grew about ten times at the thought of telling him her news. How would he receive it? How would he receive her once he knew it? Gods, the questions spun in her head like a storm. They stopped in front of the castle and Hagrid helped her out of the carriage.  
  
"Trus' yeh' had a good time in the village," he said jovially as she stepped back onto solid ground.  
  
"We had a ball, Hagrid," she said in a chipper on the outside butterflies on the inside voice.  
  
"Yer flower man is waitin' fer yeh' inside."  
  
"Very good Hagird, thanks."  
  
Mia walked up the steps and into the great hall to find the entire room filled with boxes and green wrappers that undoubtedly contained thousands of red and white roses. She walked up to the harassed looking man in the middle of the hall, who was arguing with Dumbledoor about how he would not be dragging all these boxes back out into the courtyard. Dumbledoor assured him that there would be no need, paid the bill before Mia could stop him, and clapped the man on the back. "Have a lovely evening," he boomed light heartedly at him as he swaggered out of the hall.  
  
"Dumbledoor, I will not have you paying for my flowers. Nor for any other part of my wedding for that matter," Mia began, shaking a finger at his spectacled face as her mouth ran on and on. He merely smiled that good natured smile and waited for her to finish before replying.  
  
"My dear Mia. Please consider it a wedding gift." With that, he placed his hand into one of the boxes, drew out a white rose, and placed it in her left hand, who's finger was still outstretched. "Now, if you insist on repaying me, help me magic these boxes to the courtyard."  
  
Slowly but surely all of the boxes (one hundred and forty seven, to be exact) found themselves out in the snowy courtyard waiting to have their contents extracted and be magiced away. Once everyone had gathered around, Dumbledoor raised his wand, said the words "Extracto Decoratum," and the roses, save for the ones in Mia's bouquet and those formed into a wreath which would hang on the altar, sprang to life and began to arrange themselves at will. When all was said and done, there lay a chain of roses all along the length of the courtyard, a wreath around the fountain (all three levels) which sat in the middle of the courtyard, and there was a bouquet of two whites and three reds (or two reds and three whites alternately) on each of the guest's chairs (which had been magiced there as well). After each flower was placed, Dumbledoor turned to Mia, a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"It's beautiful Albus," she said with tears in her eyes. She crossed the space between them and enveloped him in a hug. He embraced her in return and then held her away from him, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Promise me, Mia, that you'll take care of him. I've been looking after that Severus Snape since he was a boy, and I fancy him almost like my very own son. See to it that he is cared for, and I know that he will do the same."  
  
"I will, Albus, I will." Mia choked on the last words as tears came flooding down her cheeks. She was so embarrassed to know that all the professors were standing there watching her sob on what should be the most anticipatory night of her life, but she could hold back her joy no longer. As she stood there, her face on Dumbledoor's shoulder, she heard him begin to speak again.  
  
"Ah. I believe, Miss Cauldwell, that our guest of honor has arrived." Mia turned from Dumbledoor to see Severus, standing with his hands clasped behind his back and a thin smile on his lips, surveying the courtyard with obvious acceptance. His gaze met hers and he held out his hands to take hers. She walked to him, took his hands, and embraced him snugly. The crowd began to dissipate as she looked up at his face, bruised but beaming down at her.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked this with anticipation in her voice.  
  
"I think," he said as he looked lovingly at her, "that I would like to hear what it is you were so eager to tell me the evening I returned." 


	8. Till Death Do Us Part

Authors Note – Ok, kiddies, here you go…she's finally gonna reveal her dirt. Woohoo! Also I have absolutely no idea how a wizard wedding goes, so I just made it up…hope you like it! Now go read.  
  
*~Mia~*  
  
1 Chapter 8  
  
Till Death Do Us Part  
  
"I think you should sit down," Mia began once Snape had been escorted safely to his chambers. Snape rolled his eyes and took a seat in a plush armchair in front of his fireplace. Mia, in turn, began to pace back and forth in front of the fire, wringing her hands and wishing her robes would catch a stray flame to cause a distraction.  
  
"Get on with it, Mia. I consented to marrying you didn't I? I don't think that there's much you could tell me that would deter me at this point. Now as I understand it from Poppy you've been hiding this for quite some time, and it bothers me more that you can't trust me than anything you have to tell me could. Spit it out."  
  
"Poppy? She – that prat," Mia exclaimed before she could stop herself. "I told her in confidence. I can't believe she would –"  
  
"Enough," Snape said, obviously rattled by Mia's ramblings. "Tell me whatever it is you have to say. I'll not have secrecy between us!"  
  
"Ok. Alright. Here goes nothing." Mia gave one final wring of her hands before turning to face the mantelpiece. "I'm pregnant." She did not have the courage to turn and face him, but from the dead silence on his side of the room she guessed that his reaction could not be good. She hung her head and pretended to inspect the crystal goblets on the mantle. They had been an early gift from Minerva. She waited, her stomach in knots, for an answer; any answer would have done. When none came, she went on. "It's not too late to – you know, to terminate. If you think…that is to say…"  
  
She felt, then, his strong arms encompassing her shoulders and his familiar warm breath on her neck. "I love you," was his only reply. She let go a ragged sob and pressed a tear from each eye. They were tears of the most extreme relief Mia had felt in her life. She still did not turn to face him, and he moved his left hand from her shoulder to her belly, pressing her hard against him. She spread her diminutive hand across his left forearm – across the dark mark that had been the source of his shame for so many years. For so long it had been his only real attempt at a family. Now, it seemed, he had a true family of his own. It felt as though they stood that way, before the fire, for nearly an hour. In reality the embrace had lasted a mere forty five seconds. He forced her to turn then, and placed a finger under her chin. He tilted her face up towards his and for the first time in days her eyes actually met his dead on. "I love you so very much, Mia. Not in a thousand years could that have been bad news." He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks before kissing each one and smiling warmly into her face. She smiled back – her first true smile in a long time.  
  
The next day, Mia woke to find Severus' arms wrapped protectively around her, his hands placed firmly on her belly. She smiled broadly and pressed her hands against his, intertwining their fingers. She turned to face him and saw that his eyes were open. "How long have you been awake," she asked, surprised.  
  
"Since five."  
  
Mia glanced at the grandfather clock and saw that it was nearly nine o'clock in the morning. "What on earth have you been doing since five this morning," she asked, even more taken aback.  
  
"Watching you," he answered, his smile looking rather permanent.  
  
"Well, fatherhood has turned you into quite the sentimental man, hasn't it, she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him hard.  
  
He hugged her back as he said, "I've always been. Fatherhood has just brought it out, I think. You do realize that if Potter and his triage hears a word of this you'll be in quite a tight spot? He needs to consider me a greasy bastard for the rest of his years here, and so do the rest of my students for that matter."  
  
"I won't tell a soul," she answered into the crook of his neck with a little laugh. "And now, it's time for us to get up," she said as she sprung from the bed, propelled by anticipation. She began to bustle around the room in her nightgown, gathering the things she would need to get ready. Hermione Granger had offered to French braid Mia's hair, as Mia could not do it herself, and she was set to be in the Gryffindor common room by nine thirty. She flew to the adjacent bathroom and washed her hair hurriedly. She decided that it would be best to zap it dry with her wand. She then threw on a spare robed and kissed Severus gingerly on the forehead as he laid in bed watching her reverently. "I'll be back in an hour. I'm going to have my hair braided, and I'm going to go and deliver the dress robes to the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Do you know when Moody is meant to arrive?"  
  
"Not a clue," Snape answered, his permagrin withstanding.  
  
She laughed out loud at the look on his face. "If I didn't know any better," she said through a grin, "I'd think he'd already been here and smacked you with a serious cheering charm. I'm off. I suggest you get up and clean yourself up. I'd like very much for you to look presentable on my wedding day," she joked as she closed the door behind her. She laughed aloud again to hear a pillow hit the door behind her, missing her by mere inches.  
  
Severus made the bed before heading into the bathroom to take a shower and *gasp* wash his hair and brush his teeth. He returned to his bedroom, and not quite sure what to do, decided to head to the courtyard and check that everything was still in place. Satisfied that the likes of Potter and his minions hadn't disturbed anything, he swept into the great hall, where the rest of the school was having breakfast (minus Mia and Hermione, of course). The hall fell nearly silent as he walked in and made his way toward the high table. It seemed that the entire school had been living in anticipation of this day. In truth, most of the students had dealt with the idea of Snape getting married by rationalizing that it had to be some sort of rumor. Those who were still hanging on to their delusions were forced to drop them when they saw that his hair had been washed. He put on the best sneer he could manage (he was having a rather hard time being bitter today) and made his way without making eye contact with a single student to the high table and took his seat. Somehow, it felt wrong that he was here eating breakfast and Mia was not.  
  
Upstairs in the empty Gryffindor common room, Mia sat complacently in front of a roaring fire while Hermione sat behind her in a chair, creating what was a rather intricate French braid. Whisps of hair fell in a frame around Mia's face, which she was curling around her wand. She had learned quite a few helpful little tricks as a student here at Hogwarts, as well. "Are you nervous," Hermione asked.  
  
"The butterflies are enormous," she answered. The pair giggled quietly. 'It's funny,' Mia thought to herself, 'how well this little girl and I get along.' In truth, Mia had thoroughly enjoyed teaching Hermione from the get go. She had hoped, since September (before she even knew that she was pregnant) that if she ever had a little girl it would turn out much like Hermione. 'Severus would have a bird if his daughter represented Hermione Granger,' she giggled to herself.  
  
Once the braid was done, Mia and Hermione conjured a plate of tea and toast to share before running the last of the errands around the castle. They chuckled like a pair of hens over Hermione confessing her enormous crush on Ron, and how she had imagined her own wedding. When the tea and toast were done the pair left the tray for the house elves and each took a stack of dress robes, which were hanging by magic in midair. Hermione took the women's robes and Mia grabbed the men's attire. Their first stop was Professor Sprout's greenhouse, where Sprout was busy applying makeup. She was giddy with the idea of taking such an active role in such a formal affair. She confessed to the pair that she had never been asked to be in a wedding. "You'll do fine," Mia consoled her. All you need to do is walk with Moody down the aisle and stand with me at the altar and smile. The most important part is being there on time," she giggled. "Be early, actually, so that we can all be ready by the time everyone has arrived. Why don't you be there at two o'clock?"  
  
"Will do, Mia," Professor Sprout giggled nervously as she showed Mia and Hermione out of her room.  
  
Their next stop was to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey was engaged in much the same activity as Professor Sprout. The pair dropped off the dress robe and made their way down to Professor McGonnegal's office. Mia was surprised, but not disappointed, to see that Minerva had done the same thing with her hair as she did every day of the week. She said nothing, though. Whatever Minerva chose to do with herself was fine with Mia. She couldn't think of a single thing that could annoy her today. Next, they ran Hagrid's robe to him. Hermione happily stayed behind to help Hagrid prepare himself. He had obviously overdone himself with some sort of axle grease, which was smeared through his hair, and he had completely overdosed on what Mia guessed was some sort of cologne. When they entered, Fang the boarhound was lying underneath the table with his paws over his nose as if disgusted or ill by the scent. Finally, Mia went alone to deliver the final robe to Professor Flitwick, who had taken much the same approach as Minerva on his appearance – consistency is the best policy.  
  
Only one robe left to deliver, and that was Moody's. She decided to look for him in the great hall, and if she couldn't find him there she planned to seek out Dumbledoor. He would surely know when Moody was meant to arrive. When she entered the hall she was astounded by it's beauty. The decorations, all gold and roses, surpassed even that of the great hall at Christmastime. She found Dumbledoor, in the middle of the hall giving out directions. She walked up to him with a reproachful grin on her face. "Dumbledoor, I know that we planned a reception in here but honestly. You've outdone yourself!"  
  
"Ah, well. I simply could not help myself." He beamed at her. "It's like my own children are getting married. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering when Moody was going to arrive, but I think that my question has been answered." Her gaze swept to the place where the high table was being decorated for the members of the wedding procession and she saw Moody barking at some poor house elf and swigging from his hip flask. "Alastor," she said warmly as she swept toward him with her arms open. He smiled as he saw her and he received her with open arms.  
  
"Mia," he barked. "I remember when you when you were just a baby. I trained you as an auror. And now…well, you're all grown up."  
  
"I know, Alastor, I can't believe it myself. Thank you so much for being here for Severus and myself."  
  
"Well, I still think you could find better than old Severus Snape," he said with a playful smile in his eye, "but if you're happy with him than I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thank you, Alastor. Thank you so much. I have your robe here for you. Now, everyone is planning to be in the vestibule behind the courtyard at two o'clock this afternoon. Can you handle that?"  
  
"I certainly can, Miss Mia." She hugged him again before leaving the hall and heading back to Severus' room, where her robe was waiting for her. When she entered she found the crystal goblets filled with champagne and placed on the end table between the two armchairs in front of the fireplace. There was Severus, dressed in his robes and looking wholly unbelievable. Her heart melted at the sight of him. He stood with his arms clasped behind his back and waiting for her word of approval.  
  
"At ease, soldier," she said good naturedly and swept into the room, glancing as she did at the clock. "It's nearly one o'clock. You think you're ready?"  
  
"I've been ready for this all my life," he said as he took her hands in his. He handed her a goblet and they shared a drink before she pulled her robes down and began to change. She had forced Snape to leave while she changed. "Just go down to the courtyard and hold down the fort, ok? When your groomsmen show up then you can run through your part of the ceremony with Dumbledoor. I want it to be a surprise when you see me. I want that 'oh gods she looks so amazing walking down the aisle' look on your face. Now shoo!" He had accepted her request and gone down to the great hall to see if there was anything he could do to help. Mia dressed and put on her makeup before looking in the full length mirror that stood in a corner of Snape's room. Even she was impressed with herself. She walked away from the mirror after a moment and took a seat in front of the fire.  
  
She could hardly believe that it was her wedding day. She was marrying the head of Slytherin house. The man she had adored for all of her teenage years and despised for all of her adult life was about to be hers and hers alone. Not only that, but she carried his child as well. Life could be so ironic sometimes. As she sat, contemplating and remembering, she heard a distant knock at the door. Wrenched from her bittersweet memories and anticipations she went to open it and found Minerva, Poppy, and Professor Sprout waiting for her. They all looked amazing.  
  
"We know we're about fifteen minutes early," Minerva began, "but we thought that we could walk down together."  
  
A smile spread across Mia's face as she answered, "that would be lovely. Let me just get my bouquet."  
  
Two thirty found Mia in the room adjacent to the courtyard with innumerable butterflies in her stomach and her head feeling light. She could hear the music wafting from the courtyard, and Professors Sprout and Flitwick, as well as Moody and Poppy had already begun their trips down the aisle. She watched nervously out the window as Hagrid and Minerva entered the overcrowded courtyard. Dumbledoor placed a firm hand on her shoulder and she turned to see him smiling brightly at her. "It's time," he said softly.  
  
"I didn't think so many of the students would show up," Mia said as she stood arm in arm with Dumbledoor at the entrance to the courtyard, waiting for Hagrid and Minerva to take up their places at the front. Suddenly, the music became stronger, and she looked to Dumbledoor. Was it really time? She felt her face flush of all it's color, and for a moment everything went white. And then, as quickly as it had come, it passed. She walked slowly down the aisle with Dumbledoor towards Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic. Her eyes wandered all around her, and she returned countless smiles and waves from her students and colleagues. Her robes billowed gracefully behind her as she walked, and when she reached the middle of the aisle her eyes turned toward him. There it was, that look of honor upon Snape's face that she had so wanted to see. His lips formed a thin smile, and altogether Mia thought he was composing himself very well. Better than she, at least. She could feel the lump in her throat beginning already. When they reached the altar, Cornelius began.  
  
"Who is it that gives this lady to this man in marriage."  
  
"I" was Dumbledoor's curt yet immense reply. Cornelius nodded and Dumbledoor took his seat at the front row beside a group of house elves. Snape then made his way toward her and took her arm where Dumbledoor no longer held it. She was relieved, because standing alone in front of Snape and this massive crowd had caused her head to flush once more. She leaned on him as he led her up two steps until they were standing directly in front of Fudge.  
  
"I am pleased to announce that you have been called here today to witness the matrimony of Severus Snape and Mia Cauldwell. Before we begin, is there anyone among us who has a valid reason why these two should not be wed?"  
  
Mia's heart raced. She couldn't explain why, but for a fleeting moment she half expected Sibyll Trelawney to stand and shout some great protest. It didn't happen, and the ceremony began.  
  
"Severus, please repeat after me. I, Severus Snape, take Mia Cauldwell to be my wife,"  
  
"I, Severus Snape, take Mia Cauldwell to be my wife,"  
  
"Through thick and thin, through good times and bad, through the worst of the worst, and the best of the best."  
  
"Through thick and thin, through good times and bad, through the worst of the worst and the best of the best." At this point Snape's voice began to tremble and he looked into Mia's eyes for support. He found it there in spades.  
  
"I give my word to honor her above all others, and to always treat her as I would treat myself."  
  
"I give my word to honor her above all others and to always treat her as I would treat myself."  
  
"Mia, please repeat after me. I, Mia Cauldwell, take Severus Snape to be my husband,"  
  
"I, Mia Cauldwell, take Severus Snape to be my husband," her voice broke and tears began to well in her eyes.  
  
"Through thick and thin, through the good times and the bad, through the worst of the worst and the best of the best."  
  
"Through thick and thin, through the good times and the bad, through the worst of the worst and the best of the best." The tears were streaming freely down her face now, but she made no move to wipe them away.  
  
"I give my word to honor him above all others and to always treat him as I would treat myself."  
  
"I give my word to honor him above all others and to always treat him as I would treat myself." She could feel the sobs coming, and hoped that Fudge would hurry up. She had told Severus to request a short ceremony hadn't she? She heard a few sobs and nose blows from the crowd before Fudge went on.  
  
"If you would please procure the rings?"  
  
Mia turned to Minerva as Severus turned to Hagrid, and when they faced each other again it was with a ring in each hand. At Fudge's prompting they placed the rings on each others fingers and said: "This ring is a symbol of my eternal devotion. It has no beginning and no end, and shall never be broken."  
  
"Well, then, by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you man and wife. Severus, you may kiss your bride." At this, Fudge drew out his own hankie and blew his nose rather obtrusively. It was no matter to Severus and Mia, though, as they kissed each other full on the lips and then turned to face the crowd.  
  
"It is my most extreme pleasure to present to you all Mr. And Mrs. Severus Snape." The music began again and the pair took it as their cue to march back up the aisle. As they did each person in the crowd released a snow white butterfly from the small glass enclosures that they had been held in, and by the time they reached the end of the aisle the couple found themselves fighting their way through a veritable forest of wings. It was over, done, and as she gazed into his eyes at the end of the courtyard, Mia could not have been happier to share Snape's name. 


	9. Estacia

1 Chapter 9  
  
Estacia  
  
The seasons had passed in a whirlwind for Mia and Severus. It seemed that between January and May all they had been doing was preparing for the integration of a new life into theirs. They had been given a flat in the south tower by Dumbledoor, insisting that a baby would need more than a bedchamber and loo to grow up in. Mia had thought that this would cause hard feelings between themselves and the rest of the faculty, but this proved to be untrue. Quite on the contrary, the whole of the teachers had been excited for the pair, and had gone so far as to throw a sort of housewarming party for Mia and Severus. Thanks to them, the pair now possessed nearly everything necessary to hold down a stable flat. What was more, Minerva had planned a baby shower for Mia which would be taking place on the twelfth of May. The due date had been set at the twentieth of that month.  
  
Funnier, even than the new flat and the new household items that had been bestowed upon lucky Mia, was a kitten given to her in April by Severus. She had come back to the flat one afternoon feeling rather flustered from trying to subdue the Weasley twins long enough to teach them about common vampire dwellings. She had confided to Severus earlier in the month that she felt wholly unprepared to be a mother. She had woken him up with her weeping by the fire one evening.  
  
"What's the matter," he had asked her as he strode to her perch by the fire. He had become quite used violent and abrupt mood swings in the past few months. Mia had been sitting with her head down and her hands encompassing her belly, tears falling on the pumpkin sized mound under her hands.  
  
"I don't know if I'm ready for this, Severus," she had moaned between sobs. "What if I completely ruin this child? What if I give her some sort of hang up or fixation or…gods know what!"  
  
He had consoled her back to sleep and placed his arm around her, protectively holding her bulging belly once again as he slept that night, as he had become accustomed to doing. The next day he had made a secret trip down to Hogsmeade to the sister shop of the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley. There he had picked the neediest, most babyish kitten he could find. It had been a female black long haired kitten with bright blue eyes and a smudge of white on her nose. He had been waiting for Mia to return from classes with the kitten on his lap. When she entered, her heart melted, as he knew it would. He had known about her affinity for cats since their fourth year.  
  
"Why don't you test out your mothering skills on this little girl before we have our little girl," he had asked her matter of factly as she had picked up the kitten and proclaimed it's name to be Smudge. This had quelled her fears for the time being, and the kitten meanwhile had taken to sleeping in their bed.  
  
May the twelfth came and went in a flash, and Mia found herself on the fifteenth of that month in the nursery, recently bedecked with the gifts from the baby shower, correcting tests before her next Defense class. She had taken to marking papers, as well as doing almost everything else, in this room. For some reason it calmed her. It made her feel as though she was prepared for the life altering event that was looming ever nearer. As she marked the last of the test parchments (C- for Neville Longbottom once again), she began to gather up her things and head to her classroom. She found that now she was in the south tower it took a decent ten minute walk to get to class, and she was always sure to allow plenty of time to get there.  
  
She had been implored by Dumbledoor to take a maternity leave weeks ago, but to no avail. She simply proclaimed that she would stop teaching only when the baby decided she was ready to come, and had marched off to class as defiant as ever. Severus had taken to attempting to persuade her to stay in the flat as well, and she was glad that he was already in a class when he went to work so that she could avoid his disapproving stare.  
  
Mia entered the classroom to see the heads of her class turn in unison, watching her walk as if she were either a martyr of a Cyclops. She swung her sack onto her desk and drew out the tests, waving them for the look of anticipation that came from Hermione's eyes. "I shall return them at the end of class. Who would like to do the duty today," she asked as she held up a piece of chalk.  
  
Mia had recently taken to allowing a different student each day write down her dictation on the chalkboard, as her monument of a belly had taken to erasing the thing she had written on it as she walked. Neville, sensing that his test had been less than satisfactory, eagerly raised his hand, knowing that he would receive ten extra credit points for this favor. Mia began her dictation as usual, watching to make sure that each student was at least pretending to take notes. They were beginning their unit on ancient hieroglyphs and their hidden meanings, and she was explaining what each symbol meant as Neville drew it on the board.  
  
"Does anyone know what this stands for," she asked, pointing to Neville's rendering of what appeared to be a man with a jackals head underneath a waning moon. Hermione's hand, of course, shot up and Mia looked around the room for someone else to participate. Left once again with no other options Mia called on Hermione and listened as she began a long winded explanation. Mia had truthfully been listening until about two minutes into Hermione's speech, when she felt a sudden wrenching pain in her abdomen. She had been used to feeling the baby kick, but this felt like the baby was doing sommersaults down there. Her hand instinctively flew to her belly and she sat immediatlely on her desk. The class hushed as she looked around, realizing that every eye was on her.  
  
"Miss Granger," she began, trying her hardest to keep her composure, all the time knowing what was happening. The baby was coming early. "I am sorry to have to interrupt you, but I must ask Dean," at this her eyes shot to Dean himself, "to go up to the faculty lounge and bring back professor Flitwick, who should be having his free period now. Could you do that, Dean?" Dean nodded his head silently and gathered his things before leaving the dungeon classroom at a half sprint. She looked back to Hermione who seemed to know what was going on as well. "Hermione, when Dean gets back would you please accompany me to Professor Snape's office?"  
  
"Of course," Hermione answered, her voice frightened. Presently Dean and Flitwick entered the room, looking rather concerned. "Thank you Professor," Mia said in passing with Hermione at her side. I'm afraid it's a bit of an emergency." With that she waddled across the hall to Severus' classroom where he could be heard from the hall bellowing about some poor soul adding too much flobberworm skin to his concotion. Mia, now breathing so hard that she was unable to talk, got across to Hermione that she needed to knock, which she did immediately.  
  
"What is it," Snape bellowed, sounding put out.  
  
"It's Hermione Granger, sir," she called through the door, "and Professor…" she was still not used to saying this, "Professor Snape." The room went as silent as Mia's had before Snape threw open the door with a worried look on his face. "What's gone wrong," he asked Mia, ignoring Hermione.  
  
Hermione answered for Mia. "The baby is on her way, sir," she said in a meek voice. Snape looked from Mia to Hermione and back again before taking Mia by the arm and beginning to lead her up to the hospital wing. "Sir, what about your class," Hermione had called out from behind him.  
  
"It's a group of first years working on a simple potion," he called back. "The lesson plans are on my desk. I'm sure you can handle it. Dismiss them when they're finished." Hermione looked astonished, and rather pleased at Snape's courage in her ability to handle teaching a potions class. She smiled as she entered the classroom importantly.  
  
"Oh, gods," Mia was screaming from behind her curtain in the hospital wing. "Gods, Poppy, isn't there anything you can do at all about this pain?" She sounded about as hysterical as Snape looked. He was pacing back and forth in front of Mia's curtained room with his hand running constantly through his hair and forever biting at his nails. Dumbledoor sat apparently calm in a chair just outside of the partition. Minerva had taken a leaf out of Severus' book and begun pacing.  
  
All of them listened hopefully for her reply and their faces fell as they heard Poppy answer, "well I've tried the numbing charm twice, but it doesn't seem to be working." She sounded rather flustered. "I'd give you a potion now but it's too late. It wouldn't take effect until well after you'd had the baby, dear. Just hang in there, it's almost time."  
  
"Oh, just hang in there eh? Just hang in there Poppy? Have you ever had an eight pound carcass trying to squeeze its way out of your lower abdomen? No! How can you tell me to just hang in there?" Mia was howling in pain and exasperation at this point, and Dumbledoor and Flitwick passed amused glances. Poppy came out of the partition looking thoroughly harassed.  
  
"Well, really," she said, flustered, "this must be what muggle childbirth is like. In any case I'm going to need you to come in Severus, to hold her hand through this." She added in a whisper, "this is going to hurt a lot," to Severus. He winced as he followed her through the partition, casting a glance back like a dog being led in to be beaten. Dumbledoor chuckled outright at this.  
  
"Oh, there he is," was the next scream from the partition. "Hey, look what you did to me! Look at this shit! I'm gonna squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of an orifice the size of an orange because you had to get some booty that night! Gods damn it! Poppy, are you sure there's nothing you can do about this bloody pain?"  
  
Severus looked from Poppy to Mia and back again, a look of pure terror on his face. "It's ok," Poppy assured him. "She's just in a lot of pain. She doesn't know what she's saying." She was trying to reassure him but she looked doubtful herself.  
  
"Oh, no I won't! I mean it. He better bloody love this kid like he's never loved anything before. Do you hear me? Gods!!!"  
  
This last scream was the one to silence her, because it was the first indication that the baby was on the move. For the rest of the delivery all she could manage was a lot of labored breathing and some serious cries of extreme discomfort. Severus had held her diligently through all the screaming and swearing, never letting a single word offend. When it was all over, he was handed a bloody, screaming, naked baby girl who looked up into his eyes as if she knew that he was her father. He looked from the baby to Mia, who had sprawled herself out in exertion on the hospital bed. A tear fell from his cheek onto his daughters bare chest, and he walked the little bundle of flesh and blood over to her mother. The partition was removed so that the entire assemblage could see the new baby, and a chorus of approving oohs and aahs met the happy couple who were now sobbing with joy over their new daughter.  
  
"What is her name to be," Dumbledoor asked softly.  
  
"Estacia," Mia answered without looking up from the bundle in her arms. 


	10. She Grows

Chapter 10  
  
She Grows  
  
The months flew by as Estacia grew. The first few nights back at the flat were trying for the new mother and father, as it would be for any new parent. Dumbledoor had insisted that Mia would not be returning to classes for the remainder of the year. "Estacia is simply more important, now, Mia," he had told her pointedly. She hadn't needed telling twice.  
  
Being the diligent mamma that she was, Mia had decided that breastfeeding was the only way to go. Not only did it provide nutrients that couldn't be got from formula, but it also provided quality time with Estacia that Mia felt was priceless. Each time Severus watched the pair, whether at feeding, playing, or simply sleeping, his heart was warmed anew. It had been hard to do, but after the second night he had convinced Mia that Estacia needed to learn that mamma couldn't always be available, and that it would be better for her to sleep in her own crib than cradled protectively in Mia's arms. "What if you roll over on her, after all," he had said as his final argument. This has brought laughter to each of their faces, and Mia had finally consented to getting the baby used to her crib. She insisted, however that for now the crib be in the same room as she and Severus. He had given in, deciding that compromise was better than nothing.  
  
Mia was relieved when Severus demonstrated that he was just as willing to get up and tend to the baby as she was. No matter what the time of night, if Estacia cried and Mia answered, Severus was at her side. It was undeniable that Estacia had inherited Snape's black hair - a thick tuft of it had been growing since the day she was born. He sneered whenever Mia suggested that it looked like Potter's untidy mass. She had, on the other hand, been blessed with Mia's ice blue eyes, which gave her a truly striking countenance. She commanded attention from anyone who saw her.  
  
Smudge had been jealous of the new addition at first, especially before Estacia had been transplanted to her crib. Up until that point she had been occupying what Smudge thought was rightfully her territory at Mia's side as she slept. The kitten had adjusted, however, when she realized that she was always invited to playtime, and that she was equally as important as the new baby.  
  
The couple had discussed preparing their meals in their flat for the obvious convenience it would bring, but decided against it. "It would only separate us from the others," Mia had protested. "And we don't want to be grouped with Sybill Trelawney, now do we?" And so, each morning, afternoon, and evening, the trio made their way down to the Great Hall. The presence of a baby at meals hadn't been readily accepted by everyone. The sound of an infant who did not want what she was being fed could be quite unnerving at times. However, nearly everyone loved Estacia dearly, and when they really examined it, they would rather have dealt with the baby screaming during meals than not seeing the Snapes . In truth, Mia's students missed her exceedingly, and so did the professors. It was hard to find time to make their way up to the flat, as most were almost always teaching or learning, respectively. Of course, Mia did not keep the baby locked in the tower all day. She could frequently  
be seen strolling Estacia through the gardens and grounds, introducing her to Hagrid, Fang, the giant squid, and the smell of Professor Sprout's roses, among other things.  
  
One day, while playing along the lake, a truly amazing phenomenon bestowed itself upon the group of Mia, Estacia, Hagrid, Smudge (who had taken to following Mia wherever she and the baby went), and Dumbledoor (who had been named godfather of the baby). The company had been sitting beside the lake, enjoying a picnic while Severus was finishing up the last of his classes for the day, and feeding bits of muffin and crumpet to the giant squid. Without warning, Estacia had picked up her mother's wand and produced a shower of golden sparks upon the adults. Each of them being far too amazed to stop her, they gawked as she giggled zealously and levitated Smudge about six inches off the ground. Mia had carefully intervened, taking control of the wand and landing Smudge, (who was none too impressed) back on all fours. She then looked, wide eyed and open mouthed, to Hagrid and Dumbledoor. Dumbledoor smiled from Estacia to Mia and then said, in answer to Mia's unspoken question, "She  
grows." 


End file.
